


It Started Out With A Kiss

by Alucinoria



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucinoria/pseuds/Alucinoria
Summary: Because I can't think of a better title.





	It Started Out With A Kiss

A chaste kiss over his right cheek.

‘What do you think?’

Miller stood frozen within the embrace. The fact that it was the Boss who was initiating the physical contact did nothing to stop the ugly flashbacks. His body yearned for the intimacy but the memories…

His memories brought him back as a prisoner somewhere in Da Ghwandai Khar region where he was bound, beaten, and abused. He knew he couldn't escape. He knew full well he couldn't fight the enemies in his condition. But rather than sitting back and letting his captors had their way with him, he kept on fighting. Kept on resisting... 

'No,’ he answered, swallowing back the bile rising up his throat. With great effort he ~~pushed the memories away~~ pushed himself away from the arms encircling his lower back. 'Not... like this.’

'I am sorry.’

'It is not your fault,’ he said through gritted teeth, his body shaking visibly with pent-up anger, shame, and frustration. Cursing under his breath, he turned and limped away into the shadows.

How did it end up like this? 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by these artworks:
> 
> https://soulfulquail.tumblr.com/image/170834523917
> 
> https://soulfulquail.tumblr.com/image/170797931832
> 
> Yeah, I have no idea how this drabble ended up the way it is either.


End file.
